Lies, Revenge, Regrets
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: Lie to me now, I'll take my revenge next, but regrets always happens in the end.


**Lies, Revenge, Regrets**

* * *

...

...

_**A/N:** No, I do not own Naruto. And yes, this story is AU and as much as possible, I don't want to make it OOC or even be far from the real Naruto story, but it will be. Rated M for language, sex, cheating and __possible abuse in the future_. If you do not like that, don't read. Thank you.

…

…

* * *

It was past 11 in the evening.

_She's not home again._

He slump his back on their soft couch, not letting any single light open. Naruto let out a loud sigh to let out his stress and shut his eyes tight, trying to rest his restless mind.

He already accepted the fact that she didn't love him and she will never love him.

_She will always love this man, I should know from the start._

He chuckled darkly. It hurt so much but as much as possible he will bear it just to be with her.

_Because he loved her so much._

"You are such a martyr Naruto." he told himself.

…

…

* * *

"You should be home right now. I'm sure he's waiting for you."-said the beautiful raven-haired man lying beside her, holding a lighten cigarette.

She never moved and keep on looking the white ceiling. "I know."

He inhale the smoke and slowly release it then look at the pink-haired woman beside him. "What?"

"I don't want to go home." she replied motionless.

"Why?"

She closed he eyes a let a few seconds of silence pass. "I don't know how long I can face him."

"But he is your husband." he said.

"I know." her reply.

"Does he know?" he asked.

"I love you." she said turning her head to see his face.

It took a few seconds before he respond. "I love you too, Sakura."

She smile and kiss him on the lips to close the gap between them.

_I'm sorry Naruto, but I love this man, I love Sasuke._

…

…

* * *

Naruto hear the door open slowly causing him to wake. Slowly, it reveals the silhouette of a woman whom he know.

"You came early."

She don't respond.

He walked towards her and give her a soft smile he always have for this certain woman. "Welcome home, Sakura-chan. How was your work at the hospital?"

He knows where she came from and what she did. He can see it and she can't hide it, the small hickey on the left part of her neck, nor the smell of his perfume.

"I'm sorry." was all she said.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything."

"Oh, come on Sakura..." he embrace her tightly, just like he always do and like as always, it makes her feel guilty. "No need for sorry, I know your busy, it is hard to be a medic, you will spend your whole day with your sick patient."

_'Naruto...' _- she doesn't deserve this man.

"Are you crying?"- he asked when he feel that her shoulder was shaking and hearing a soft sob.

"Why Naruto? Why? Why you are so good to me?" Sakura asked behind her tears and under his tight and warm embrace.

He release her and put his palm on her small waist. Naruto smile and simply answer. "Because I love you Sakura-chan and I will always do. You know that.

"But I-"

"-I know you are tired, let sleep, okay?" He cut her word and smile then walk toward their bedroom but Sakura never misses the way he clenched his fist.

She can tell him lies, but he can always see beyond those lies.

The only girl he love was still in love with his best friend.

…

…

* * *

_They were just kids when..._

_Sakura is attracted to Sasuke from the start, and Naruto have a crush on Sakura from the beginning. And the painful part is they were all friends. At first people may say that it's just a stupid crush, but how can you say that it's just a crush when you still have that strong feeling for the same person for more than thirteen years? _

_But at the same time, Naruto also knows's that Sakura have this same feelings towards Sasuke, and little by little Sasuke who have a cold heart, can't hide the fact that he is returning that feelings of her._

_But then again, he left without a trace for almost five years._

_Naruto was on her side not most of the time, but all the time. They share everything, thoughts, secrets, happy and sad moment. He saw how Sakura would cry for him, told him how much she misses him and how much she loves him and wanted him to come back. But he never did for five years._

_Naruto believe that it is his chance. He ask her to marry her, and she said yes, but then, he came back_, and now...

He can't sleep even though he tried. Tomorrow he have a meeting to attend to, as a CEO of one of the big and famous company at Konoha.

_'Your wife is having an affair, with your former best friend , Sasuke.'_

...

...

* * *

He is not facing her, it's as if he was hiding something. Well, _she_ does hiding him something. All she sees is his lean back.

Sakura can't sleep also. Who was she kidding, she never have a real and peaceful sleep.

_'Naruto.'_

_..._

_..._

* * *

"I think my wife is having an affair."- he plainly said looking outside the window of his office.

Sai, Naruto's long time friend and a business partner looked at him and raise his brow. "With whom?"

"With Sasuke."

"Maybe she's not contented with the size of your dick." Sai reply nonchalantly.

Naruto eyed Sai like daggers. "Fuck you Sai! I'm not kidding!"

"Ah."- Sai simply reply then looked back to their business papers.

"I don't know what to do."

"You know what to do Naruto. We all know. Follow them to make sure."- said Sai while he continue scanning the papers.

Naruto sigh. "No."

"Why no?"

"I can't." Naruto clenched his fist and jaw. "If I saw them I might kill them"

Sai was shocked with what he heard. He stopped reading. "What?"

"Just kidding. You know I can't do it. I love her so much."

"Yeah."

Silence flew in the air for a minute and Naruto broke it and face Sai.

"By the way, guess what?"

"Hmn?"

"Tomorrow is our third wedding anniversary. I want to surprise Sakura, what do you think?"

Sai smile. Sakura is his friend also and Naruto never failed to surprise her, to love her. Sakura was a lucky girl. Why would she cheat on him. He knew Sasuke, Naruto always talked about him, how they were best friend before, how Naruto was jealous of him because he knows that Sakura love this guy.

Poor Naruto.

"Well, you can surprise her by making your dick big."

Naruto chuckle. Sai always making him smile in an insulting way. "Come on Sai, you never saw how big is mine, and I know it's bigger than yours or even Sasuke."

"Then show me."

Naruto's eyes went big, and thoughts come to his mind about Sai making him have a goose-bump. "Are you gay or something?"

Few moments of silence and the both blurt out... "Gross!"

* * *

This is the day...

Naruto happily skipping from his office to the elevator like a child.

_Anniversary__._

Just like he said yesterday, he will surprise her. He already have a plan, but first he wanted to surprise her by picking her up on her work at the hospital.

* * *

Smiling while holding a bouquet of red roses, Naruto silently walk toward her office.

"Hi there Sakura-chan...-"

...

...

"You're here, this early?"- she put down her medical chart.

"Yeah, miss me? cause I missed you."

Her warm smile, those eyes that are sparkling with happiness, that excitement in her whole feature, Naruto can see them all... and most of all, the sweet lingering kiss causing him to drop the beautiful red roses he's been holding for a while.

...

...

"Sasuke."- he said without a voice.

He hid somewhere near, he felt his heart stop beating and he stop breathing for a moment. Later, he hear moans and sweet swears from the woman that he loves and the man that he hates in the entire universe.

Naruto can't move his feet, he was stuck. This is nightmare.

...

_"Oh yes! I love you Sasuke, I love you so much."_

_"Only me Sakura?"_

_"Yes, yes, yes!"_

_..._

...

"Fuck!"- Naruto greet his teeth, tears came down to his beautiful tan cheeks. "Fucking bullshit!"- he said and wanted to scream but no voice is coming out from him.

After an eternity of agony for Naruto, the sound of and hell subside.

...

...

"You will all pay for this. I'll make sure of it." he said silently. Now, he have the courage. Naruto kick the bouquet far away from the door... "Happy third wedding anniversary to me." and he leave quietly.

* * *

_**A/N**: Meh, dunno what to say. I just thought I lost interest with Naruto/NaruSaku but here... I'm back again._

_I hope that the next chapter will be out soon._

_Just R&R_

_And by the way... sorry for the English, the grammar and I love Sakura and I also like Sakura being a bitch, yes, bitching around. So, if you hate me about that, fine. Thank you. XD_

_..._

_~scorpio_


End file.
